Egy temetés
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Ahogy a cím is mutatja eme szösszenet témája egy temetés, ami a 7. rész végéből nekem nagyon hiányzik. Én megértem, hogy helyhiány, meg időhiány... de Perselus Piton akkor is megérdemelt volna annyit, hogy rendesen eltemessék. Harry osztja meg velünk az eseményeket. A helyzet az, hogy egy este megint kissé elkapott a szomorú hangulat, így eléggé depisre sikerült az iromány.


Nem sok temetésen jártam eddig életemben.

Mondhatni, Dumbledore-é volt az első, és néhány nappal ezelőttig az utolsó is, amin részt vettem. Most azonban, pár nappal a végső csata után, úgy érzem, bőven bepótoltam már ezt a tizenhét évet. Egy normális ember száz éves koráig nem jár ennyi temetésre, mint amennyin én voltam a napokban.

Nem, nem panaszkodni akarok… hisz mindannyian a barátaim voltak. Mindannyiukat szerettem, és mindannyian megérdemelnek annyit, hogy végső búcsút vegyek tőlük. Becsületesen harcoltak egy őrült háborúban, és az életüket adták egy jobb jövőért.

Kimondhatatlanul hiányoznak. Remus, Tonks, Fred, a Creevy testvérek, Rendtagok, aurorok, és néhányan még a diákok közül is. Szinte mindannyiukat ismertem személyesen, de legalább látásból. Minden egyes alkalom felér száz crutiatus átokkal… ordítani, fetrengeni tudnék a fájdalomtól, de nem tehetem. Befelé nyelem a könnyeim, és csak próbálok levegőt venni, de mintha egy mázsás súly lenne a mellkasomon, ami nem engedi.

Előttem fekszenek holtan olyan emberek, akikkel pár napja még beszéltem, akikről botor módon úgy hittem, hogy nem eshet bajuk. És most már soha többé nem lehetnek velem.

Szóval az elmúlt néhány napban olyan sok szertartáson vettem részt, hogy már nem is tudnám számba venni őket. Mégis, ez, ami mindjárt kezdődik, ígérkezik a leg… nem is tudom, talán szívszorítóbbnak.

Nem vagyunk sokan, hisz a férfi, akit most temetni készülünk, életében nem volt túl népszerű. Ezt a tényt nagyon sokakban az elmúlt napok eseményei sem tudták megváltoztatni. Nem jöttek el, hisz bizonyára ők maguk is rájöttek, hogy a részvételük nem lenne más, mint képmutatás. Nem bánom, hogy nem jöttek el, és tudom hogy ő sem bánná. Sosem szerette a nagy tömeget, a felhajtást, a kétszínűséget, és azt sem, ha ő áll a középpontban. És hát bármennyire hülyén hangzik, az ember a saját temetésén eléggé a középpontban áll.

Egy pillanatra átfut rajtam, hogy lassan kezdek ugyanolyan cinikusan, megfáradtan, gúnyosan gondolkodni, mint ő, úgyhogy inkább visszaterelem a gondolataim a jelenbe. Ron sem jött el velünk, hiába kértem. Sok oka van rá, és én megértem. Leginkább az, hogy egy nappal a bátyja temetése után képtelen lenne érzelmileg egy újabb megpróbáltatást kiállni, de azt is tudom, hogy ő ugyanúgy képtelen még másképp gondolni rá, mint sokan mások. A hét éves beidegződést képtelen néhány nap alatt megváltoztatni, és én nem is hibáztatom érte.

Egy pillantást vetek a koporsóra. Fekete, rajta arany betűkkel csak egy név: Perselus Piton.

Mennyire illik hozzá, Merlin... Egyszerű, sötét, mégis végtelenül elegáns… távolságtartó, de mégis valamiért vonzza az ember szemét, valamifajta belső erőt sugároz. Olyan, mint ő volt. Erős, kitartó… nem értem, honnan volt az ereje. Az az erő, ami minden körülmények között ott volt benne, és segített neki megtenni a kötelességét, és… túlélni mindent, egészen a végéig.

Olyan volt, mint egy kőszikla… erős, rendíthetetlen… biztos támasz lehetett volna számomra, de én túl későn jöttem erre rá. Összeszorul a torkom, így inkább gyorsan lesütöm a szemem, és egy kiszáradt fűcsomót kezdek fixírozni, hogy eltereljem a figyelmemet.

Elgondolkodom, hogy mit várhatok ez alkalommal. Az eddigi szertartásokon mind hangzatos és hosszú, ugyanakkor értelmetlen, de legalábbis a fájdalmat egyáltalán nem enyhítő beszédeket hallgattunk, magasrangú tisztviselőktől, itt-ott még magától a minisztertől is, vagy családtagoktól, kollégáktól, életben maradt Rend tagoktól, McGalagonytól. De az ő temetésén vajon ki szólalna fel? Nincsen családja, talán soha nem is volt igazán, hisz amit a merengőjében láttam, még annyira sem lehet családnak nevezni, mint nekem Dursleyéket. Nem voltak barátai, a minisztérium az elmúlt két évben első számú közellenségként üldözte, nem különben a Roxfort tanári kara, miután az utolsó évben Voldemort az iskola élére ültette. Két héttel ezelőtt még én magam is megátkoztam volna, ha véletlenül szembe találom magam vele.

Már tíz perce el kellett volna kezdődnie a szertartásnak, de egyre inkább a tanácstalanság szagát érzem a levegőben. Mindenki talán McGalagonytól várja, hogy mondjon valamit, de az öreg tanárnő feszengve ül a helyén, mint akinek fogalma sincs, mit mondhatna. Tudom, sosem volt felhőtlen a viszonya Pitonnal, az évek során sokszor összekaptak, mint házvezető tanárok, és mind a Rend tagjai, és még a végső csatában történtek után sem tudja, mit mondhatna róla.

Mikor már nagyon kínosan hosszúra nyúlik a csend, és az a néhány ember, aki itt van is kezdi nagyon kellemetlenül érezni magát, még egyszer a tanárnőre nézek, majd veszek egy nagy levegőt, és felállok. Hermione, aki mellettem ül, csodálkozva néz rám, nem érti, mit akarok, de nem törődöm vele.

Odasétálok a koporsóhoz, még egy fél percig a gondolataimba merülve nézem az arany betűket, majd a többiekre nézek, és halkan megszólalok.

- Tudom, hogy most mindannyiunknak nagyon nehéz kitalálni, hogy mit mondjunk. Nem igazán tudjuk szavakba önteni, amit gondolunk… de ha megengedik, én mégis megpróbálom.

Mikor senki nem tiltakozik, egy pillanatra még eszembe jut, hogy mi a fenét keresek én itt, majd megpróbálom összeszedni a gondolataimat.

- Megértem, hogy mindannyiuknak, nekem is… nehéz bármit mondanunk róla… hisz egyikünk sem ismerte őt igazán. Amit láttunk, az azt hiszem nem ő volt. Nem igazán ő. Mindannyian ellenségnek tartottuk őt. Aljas árulónak, halálfalónak, Voldemort csatlósának, akinek ott a karján a Sötét Jegy… egy utálatos, kiállhatatlan, magának való, szeretetre képtelen embernek, egy indokolatlanul szigorú és igazságtalan tanárnak.

Sokan lehajtják a fejüket, vagy lesütik a szemüket, tudják, hogy igazam van, és velem együtt valahol sajnálják, hogy ez történt. Bűntudatunk van? Nem is tudom. Nekem azt hiszem igen. Sőt, egyre inkább biztosan tudom. A többieknek magukban kell lerendezniük, hogy mit éreznek.

- Én hét éve ismertem őt. Az első pillanattól kezdve két dolog volt köztünk… ösztönös és kölcsönös ellenszenv… amiről most visszagondolva egyikünk sem tehetett… a másik pedig egy hallgatólagos megállapodás arról, hogy ha nagyon nagy bajban vagyok, mindig számíthatok rá. Mindig ott volt, mindig felbukkant az utolsó pillanatban, és kihúzott a kátyúból. De ettől függetlenül embertelen vehemenciával utáltuk egymást hat éven keresztül. Ez a köztünk folyó csata azonban sok helyzetben inkább erőt adott mindkettőnknek… a harag, amit egymás iránt éreztünk… segített… túlélni. Az évek alatt sok minden, amit tett, értelmet nyert számomra, de akkor… gyerek fejjel még nem tudtam összerakni az egész képet.

Hallom, ahogy McGalagony nagyon sóhajt az első sorban, és üveges tekintetén látom, hogy régi képeket lát maga előtt elsuhanni, ahogy én is.

- Most már sok mindent másképp látok – folytatom. – Most már tudom, hogy az utálata leginkább nem nekem szólt, és azt is tudom, hogy nem volt alaptalan. Számos múltbeli, örökké vérző, mély sebben gyökerezett. Olyan mély sebekben, amik akkor sem lettek volna képesek begyógyulni, ha megérte volna a békés öregkort. Ezeknek a sebeknek a legtöbbjét olyan emberek okozták neki, akik közel álltak hozzám. Illetve közel állhattak volna, ha lett volna lehetőségem ismerni őket. Most, felnőtt fejjel – valaki felvont szemöldökkel felkapja a fejét -, igen, azt mondom tizenhét évesen, hogy felnőtt fejjel… azt hiszem, jogom van ezt mondani… szóval most már megértem, hogy ezek az érzései miért irányultak felém.

- Most már azt is képes vagyok látni – mondom tovább néhány másodperc hallgatás után -, hogy számtalanszor mentette meg az életem, tizenegy éves koromtól kezdve egészen mostanáig. Ha ő nincs, már tizenegy évesen meghaltam volna, mikor Voldemort először próbált megölni.

A jelenlévők közül még mindig néhányan megborzongnak a név hallatán, de inkább nem veszek róla tudomást. Hosszú idő kell még, mire felfogják, hogy végleg vége van, talán nemzedékek kellenek hozzá, míg félelem nélkül ki tudják mondani a gyűlölt nevet.

-ebben is maximalista volt, így egyáltalán nem könnyítette meg a dolgomat, sem az elfogadás, sem a tanulás terén. Mindig a maximum teljesítményt várta el a diákjaitól. Neki ez volt az alap, és ezzel sokak ellenszenvét kivívta, köztük az enyémet is.

Megint elszorul a torkom. Épp elég nehéz a régi dolgokról beszélni, és akkor még Sirius is eszembe jut. Mintha direkt kínoznám magam ezzel az egésszel, ezért is tereltem gyorsan másra a gondolataimat.

- Igen, a köztünk lévő rossz viszonyban én legalább olyan ludas voltam, mint ő. Sosem figyeltem rá, sosem fogadtam szót neki… feleseltem az óráin… folyton gyanúsítottam a háta mögött… és sosem értettem, hogy Dumbledore miért bízott benne. Most már tudom, hogy ő volt az egyetlen ember, akiben igazán bízhatott. Mindent megtett, amit Dumbledore kért tőle, pedig ez minden esetben az élete kockáztatásával járt, és mégis. Soha nem a saját élete volt a fontos… számtalanszor nézett szembe Voldemorttal, mikor Dumbledore hozzá küldte. Hogy ez emberfeletti bátorság volt-e, vagy csupán olyan fokú elkeseredettség, ahol már semmi nem számít, nem tudom. Gyanítom mindkettő. De a szememben ez cseppet sem csökkenti az értékét és a jelentőségét annak, amit ő tett. Végül arra is képes volt, hogy megölte Dumbledore-t. Pedig amikor visszatért Dumbledore-hoz, megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem fog ölni. És mégis megtette, mert Dumbledore ezt kérte tőle. Volt elég ereje hozzá… pedig embertelenül nehéz lehetett neki… megölni egy barátot. Az egyetlen barátját.

Egy pillanat alatt leperegnek előttem annak az éjszakának az emlékei, és pár pillanatig képtelen vagyok folytatni.

- Addig sem számíthatott senki másra az igazgatón kívül, de attól a pillanattól kezdve visszavonhatatlanul egyedül volt, és menekülnie kellett. Erről azt hiszem, senkinek nem kell beszélnem. Én is gyűlöltem őt akkor. Hiszen az egész világ elveszni látszott Dumbledore halálával. Nem tudtuk… rajta kívül senki nem tudta, hogy Dumbledore nélküle is meghalt volna. Csak azt láttuk, hogy Dumbledore… az egyetlen reményünk, az egyetlen, akitől Voldemort tartott, halott, és hogy ő ölte meg. A fél varázsvilág rá vadászott, pedig ő csak Dumbledore utasítását követte, mint szinte egész életében.

- Egész életében két világ között élt. Nem tartozott egyikhez sem. Nagyon régen elfordult Voldemorttól, és az akkori saját magától… és visszatért a világos oldalra. De a világos oldal sem fogadta már magához, hisz aki egyszer felveszi a Sötét Jegyet, az örökre megbélyegzett marad, tehet bármit. Dumbledore-on kívül senki nem bízott benne. Mindenki elutastotta, lenézte, vagy legjobb esetben is levegőnek nézte. Nem tartozott sehova, és az évek alatt olyan falakat épített maga köré, amit már képtelenség volt áttörni. Sem belülről, sem kívülről.

- És a halála… nem, nem volt felesleges… hazudnék, ha ezt állítanám, de nem kellett volna így történnie. Amiért Voldemort végzett vele… egy hatalmas tévedés volt. Voldemort utolsó, orbitális tévedése. Hisz a Sötét Nagyúr semmiképp sem győzhetett volna, akár életben hagyja őt, akár nem. De az őrült hatalomvágya nem engedte neki ezt látni. Ott voltam vele az utolsó perceiben… - nézek összeszorult szívvel újra a fekete koporsóra.

Sokan megint döbbenten kapják fel a fejüket, hisz eddig senkinek nem beszéltünk ezekről a dolgokról. Csak McGalagony, és a bíróság, akiknek átadtuk az emlékeit, tudják pontosan, hogy hogyan és miért kellett Pitonnak meghalnia. És nem is hiszem, hogy másnak tudnia kellene róla. Az életén már nem változtathatunk, de úgy érzem, a halála után ennyivel tartozunk neki.

- Átadta nekem az emlékeit… és akkor… néhány pillanatra… láthattam őt olyannak, amilyen valójában. Egy sebzett, fáradt, érző embernek. Pár perccel ezelőtt azt mondtam, olyan embernek tartottuk őt, aki képtelen szeretni. Ez volt az egyik legnagyobb tévedés vele kapcsolatban. Egyszer, nagyon régen, szeretett valakit. Igazán, tiszta szívből, úgy, ahogy csak egyszer tud szeretni az ember. Az édesanyámat…

Néhány könnycsepp legördül az arcomon, és nagyon össze kell szednem magam, ha folytatni akarom.

- Ez a szerelem, és anyám elvesztése végigkísérte az egész életét. Ez a fájdalom emésztette immár húsz éve. És én is mindig csak rá emlékeztettem… ahányszor a szemembe nézett, mindig anyámat látta maga előtt… tudom, hogy nem tehetek erről, de ő sem arról, hogy ezért gyűlölt engem. Én nem haragszom rá. Most, hogy már értem, mi miért volt úgy, ahogy volt, már nem. És tudom, hogy az, hogy mindig vigyázott rám a háttérből, az, hogy leküzdötte még a gyűlöletét is, hogy megvédjen, azért volt, mert megesküdött anyám emlékének, hogy megteszi. És ezt a halála pillanatáig be is tartotta.

Gondolkodom, hogy mit mondhatnék még, de a többi, ami eszembe jut, már csak rám tartozik. Egyszer majd kijövök ide, és mindent elmondok neki, amit gondolok. De most azt hiszem, ennyi elég lesz.

- Nos… én ennyit tudtam mondani… és talán még annyit, hogy… odaát… bárhova is távozzanak, akik elhagyják ezt a világot… remélem, megtalálja azt a békét, amiben itt nem lehetett része. Megérdemli… azért, amit tett a varázsvilágért… és értem.

Újabb néhány könnycsepp szökik meg a szememből, de most már akkor is befejezem, amit elkezdtem.

- Én soha nem fogom őt elfelejteni. Ő ugyanolyan hőse volt ennek az értelmetlen háborúnak, mint akármelyikünk, aki végigharcolta az embertelen csatákat. Amíg csak élek, tisztelettel fogok emlékezni rá, és kérem önöket, hogy tegyenek ugyanígy.

Felnézek, és látom, hogy Hermionénak patakokban folynak a könnyei, McGalagony is erősen szipog, de a többieket inkább megdöbbentettem a szavaimmal. Nem baj. Tudniuk kell. Meg kellett tudniuk az igazat. Tartoztam ennyivel Pitonnak. Körülnézek, hátha még valaki akar mondani valamit, de nem tolonganak. A legtöbben üveges szemekkel bámulnak maguk elé, próbálják emészteni, amit elmondtam. Nem is várom tőlük igazán, hogy megszólaljanak. Talán csak Dracótól várnám. Hisz neki a keresztapja volt. De ahogy a szőke fiúra nézek, látva kisírt szemeit, megtört tekintetét, megértem, hogy neki még túl közeli, túl személyes a gyász ahhoz, hogy bármit mondjon. Szinte kézzelfoghatóan érzem, hogy ugyanúgy lezárja magát, ahogy a keresztapja tette világ életében. Nem akarja kimutatni, vagy bárkivel megosztani a fájdalmát, hisz neki már csak ez maradt. Ahogy nekem is. Emlékek, és fájdalom.

- Hát… - kezdem határozatlanul -, ha senki más nem akar mondani semmit… kérem, tanárnő… - nézek McGalagonyra, mire a boszorkány tétován feláll, és mellém lép. Egy bonyolult pálcamozdulatot tesz, mire a koporsó lassan eltűnik, és egy fekete márvány sír jelenik meg a helyén. A fejfán a név ugyanazokkal az arany betűkkel, mint a koporsón.

Pár percig még felállva, néma tisztelettel adózunk az elhunyt emlékének, majd a többiek lassan elszállingóznak. Egy idő után McGalagony is odalép hozzám, majd miután bíztatón megszorítja a vállam, magamra hagy.

Tudom, érzem, hogy már csak Hermione van itt velem. Odalép mögém, átölel, a vállamra hajtja a fejét, és zokog, ahogy nekem is folynak a könnyeim. Annyi mindennek máshogy kellett volna lennie… Merlin… ha már akkor régen is tudtam volna dolgokat, amiket most tudok… annyi mindent másképp csináltam volna. De ezeken a dolgokon már nem változtathatok. A múltat nem másíthatom meg, a holtakat nem hozhatom vissza. Sem a szüleimet, sem Siriust, sem Remust, sem Perselus Pitont. De egyszer majd találkozom velük. Találkozom velük, és végre mindannyiuknak elmondhatom, amit az életben nem volt alkalmam… hogy szeretem, tisztelem, becsülöm őket. Hogy hálás vagyok mindannyiuknak azért, amit értem tettek. Hogy nélkülük nem lettem volna képes arra, amit tettem. De addig csak ennyi marad nekem belőlük… a sajgó fájdalom a szívemben, és a tiszteletteljes emlékezés. Lassan megfordulok, még egy percre magamhoz ölelem a zokogó Hermionét, majd megfogom a kezét, és elindulunk a kastély fele.

Egyszer még megállunk, hogy visszanézzünk. Olyan, mintha Piton hangját hallanám valahonnan. – Ne legyen már ilyen szánalmasan szentimentális, Potter! Tűnjön a szemem elől!

A könnyeimen keresztül fájdalmasan elmosolyodom. Megyek már, tanár úr! Ezzel életemben talán először szót fogadva neki, újra kézen fogom Hermionét, és lassan szótlanul visszatérünk a kastélyba.


End file.
